


starry night

by chansehbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Married Couple, baekhyun is just a sad baby going through a hard time, chanyeol is also a baby, i mean very insecure, insecure chatacter, mentions of alchool, mentions of depression i guess, no beta we die like men sorry, this is kinda sad but not too much i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chansehbaek/pseuds/chansehbaek
Summary: baekhyun and chanyeol had a fight. they work things out, though.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	starry night

**Author's Note:**

> hello, so... i wrote this when i was feeling a little down, so please read tags!! also, junmyeon's album was a huge inspiration for this piece, i recommend reading while listening to it [if you like to do so]. hope u enjoy some angst with a very happy ending. ~ଘ(੭*ˊᵕˋ)੭* ੈ♡‧

“it didn’t have to be like this, but now you’ve ruined everything.”

baekhyun didn’t want to admit but as soon as the words left his mouth, a wave of guilty ran across his body. there was no turning back ─ he could sense his husband tensing next to him. he didn’t even try to apologize because, as soon as he opened his mouth to say something, chanyeol had gotten up, grabbed his keys and left through the door, closing it with a loud bang. 

there was nothing around baekhyun, nothing more than an uncomfortable silence, one that made baekhyun wish he and chanyeol were still arguing because everything was better than being all alone with his own thoughts. 

the sound of the door being aggressively closed was still ringing in his ears, alongside with the sound of his frenetic heartbeats. 

getting up from the couch baekhyun slowly walked till their pictures on the wall. he remembers the day he placed it there with chanyeol, both of them laughing remembering the good old days when they started to date, back in college. baekhyun remembers how they kissed when they finally put their wedding photo there, and how they made love right after, chanyeol treating baekhyun as if he was the most precious thing that has ever happened to him. 

baekhyun didn’t realize the tears running down his face, his throat hurting badly because he’s been trying to avoid his tears as much as he could.

there was something sad about looking at old pictures, baekhyun thought. when looking at them baekhyun always had the thought that things were always better in the past. deep down he knew it wasn’t true. he knew there were problems and hardship in the past, the difference was that it wasn’t captured in those pictures. deep down he knew that back in the days when he and chanyeol were only friends, when they started dating and when they got married, they fought a lot. he knew that in each one of those pictures, portraiting different moments of their love life, there was some hardship behind. but yet, they always solved them, because their love was bigger than all their problems, and they always made through them. 

but now there was a different feeling inside baekhyun. fear. he feared that everything he had build with chanyeol would end in a fraction of seconds. if it happened, of course baekhyun wouldn’t feel like he wasted all those years beside chanyeol, he could never. but deep down he wondered if there was joy in a life without him. it made his heart ache.

with trembling hands, baekhyun grabbed his cellphone inside his pocket, unlocking the screen. 

_come back home, please. let’s talk._ _  
_ _11:56pm._

something like this has never happened before. they never fought to the point that one of them had left the house, let alone in a state of anger as chanyeol did. baekhyun wasn’t gonna lie, he was afraid chanyeol might do something he could possibly regret ─ or not, which was one of baekhyun’s biggest fears. 

but he knew chanyeol, and knew chanyeol wouldn’t do anything like that. he felt bad for thinking so, but still opened the wine bottle and drank the burgundy liquid. somehow, drinking wine always made baekhyun feel as if there was someone comforting him, especially during moments he knew he didn’t deserve it. like now.

sitting on the couch again, bottle between his fingers, baekhyun realized. maybe chanyeol was tired and maybe baekhyun had, just now, given him a reason to leave.

 _no._ , he said to himself. if chanyeol were to leave, he would say, he would ask for a divorce, and not leave like this. 

he didn’t know what to do. he wanted to call for help, ask one of his friends for advice, but it was late night and he didn’t want to bother. also, this was his a and chanyeol’s problem, they were the ones who needed to talk this through. 

_i’m sorry._ _  
_ _00:02am._

he sent another message and this is the last thing he remembers doing before resting his head on the arm of the couch and falling asleep.

xxx

there was a loud ring echoing through the room, which made baekhyun’s eyes open. it was quite difficult to see through the dim light irradiating from the lamp next to him, but as soon as his vision became focused he spotted where the loud sound was coming from. it was his cellphone.

“hello?” he answered it, coughing because of how hoarse his throat felt. 

“baekhyunee?” it was sehun’s voice. sehun was his and chanyeol’s friend. he and chanyeol were really close and even though chanyeol was older, sehun eventually took care of chanyeol as if the other were his little brother. baekhyun was glad chanyeol had someone like sehun in his life. 

as baekhyun didn’t respond, sehun continued. “he’s here with me, i’m calling so you don’t get worried.” 

baekhyun noticed how low sehun’s voice was, as if trying to not be heard aside by baekhyun.

upon hearing those words baekhyun left a breathe he didn’t know he was holding. 

“is he okay?” baekhyun asked. he grabbed the almost empty bottle he left on the floor, its smell tempting baekhyun to have a sip.

“not much, but he’ll be.” sehun sighed. “what you said to him really upset him, baekhyunee.”

“i know.” baekhyun rapidly said, not wanting to hear the blame. he was feeling pretty guilty already. finally taking a sip of the wine, he added. “i’m not good for him sehun, he should never come back, it’s what i deserve.”

“what kind of nonsense is this?” sehun said on the other side of the line, sighing once more. “you two are really dumb, god, you two truly deserve each other.”

“what do you mean?”

“that dumbass said the exact same shit.” sehun said. “he came into my house, drank all my beers and ended up crying saying stupid shit like he’s not good for you and stuff,” sehun realized that he was speaking rather loudly, so he composed himself. “you two married each other because you two love each other, stop saying you don’t deserve him and make him stop saying the same shit, you two just need to talk it through.”

there was silence, but it didn’t last long because baekhyun started to laugh. a few seconds later he finally said. 

“i can’t pick him up right now because i just had some wine. don’t let him drive either, sehun.”

“i wasn’t going to,” sehun said. “i will send him home tomorrow when he wake up.”

“thanks, sehunnie.” baekhyun said, fondly. “sleep well.”

“sleep well you too, dumbass.” baekhyun knew sehun was laughing. “i love you and stop being so hard on yourself, baek. you’re human, you’re allowed to make mistakes, as long as you recognize them and make an effort to be a better person.”

“thanks again. i’ll do my best to remember those words.” he said. “love you too.” he said with a laugh, ending the call right after.

his smile slowly faded as he remembered sehun’s words.

_you’re human, you’re allowed to make mistakes._

for baekhyun, it was really hard to not be perfect. sometimes he wonders what made his personality shaped the way it was, too strict with himself. too forgiving of other’s mistakes but so tough when it comes to his own. 

once again he fell asleep, his thoughts fading and worries forgotten.

xxx

there was something tickling his cheek, baekhyun noticed, but he didn’t really want to open his eyes. unfortunately, as his body was slowly waking up, without even opening his eyes, baekhyun knew it was already morning, and the realization made him open his eyes wide, wondering if chanyeol was already home.

what he did not expect was for chanyeol to be sitting in front of the couch, one hand caressing his cheek and face really close to his, as if examining. 

on the other hand, chanyeol also didn’t expect baekhyun to flash his eyes open so, as soon as the other did so, chanyeol took his hand off of him quickly, by reflex. baekhyun was quicker and grabbed his hand.

“you’re back.” he swallowed hard, feeling his throat dry. 

baekhyun looked back at him, surprised, as if he didn’t expect chanyeol to really be back, which kinda broke chanyeol’s heart. chanyeol wished baekhyun knew that he could never leave, not when he loved him more than anything in the world.

“chanyeol, i’m sorry,” baekhyun sat abruptly, which made his head spin and hurt like hell. he tried to ignore the pain caused by the damn wine, and began talking again, his brows furrowed as if this would help his pain go away. “i’m so sorry chanyeol, i really don’t have excuses for what i said to you and there’s no way i meat what i said.”

“baekh─” chanyeol tried but baekhyun squeezed his hand.

“i really didn’t mean it. you had never, ever, ruined anything in my life.” he said. “i was just upset because we were arguing and, i don’t know, it was stupid. i’m stupid.”

“you’re not.” chanyeol said, almost angry. “don’t say this about yourself.” he brought baekhyun’s hand to his face and baekhyun’s heart skipped a bit. “don’t say those things about the man that i love.”

baekhyun was speechless, to say the least. he wasn’t even expecting chanyeol to come back home, at all, yet he was there, in front of him, saying that he was the man he loved.

baekhyun couldn’t control the few tears that left his face and darted his gaze to his lap. seeing this, chanyeol sat on the couch next to baekhyun and hugged him tightly. 

“what’s wrong, baek?” he asked, face buried in baekhyun’s hair. he planted a kiss there as baekhyun’s body trembled while crying his heart out. 

in response, baekhyun only shook his head, not being able to answer yet. chanyeol could only soother him, letting his hands run across baekhyun’s hair in an attempt to calm him. praise words left his lips but this action appeared to make baekhyun cry even more, so chanyeol was really worried about him now.

“i’m sorry chanyeol.” baekhyun whispered against chanyeol’s neck, his breath hectic. 

“stop saying sorry, baek.” chanyeol said. “look at me.”

baekhyun seemed reluctant but he did what was told. he knew he was mad ugly with his face all red and swollen eyes.

“why are you like this? did something happen?” chanyeol asked. baekhyun hated the concerned look on chanyeol’s face. 

baekhyun took his time, looking back at chanyeol. chanyeol was really handsome, he was aware of this, since they were friends ─ but once baekhyun fell in love it was if there was no one else in the world like chanyeol. he was beautiful from the inside out and baekhyun considered himself lucky enough to have this man inside his arms every night. 

“i don’t know what’s wrong with me, chanyeol.” he started and chanyeol let him. “there are a lot of things in my life that’s really upsetting me and i feel stressed most of the time and i don’t know how to handle with all of this,” he stopped for a while before saying. “but you’re not one of them, you’re the consistency in my life and if i lose you i─” baekhyun suddenly stopped. “i’m sorry, this was such a selfish thing to say.”

“i don’t see it like something selfish,” chanyeol said. “it just doesn’t make sense to me, why would you think i’d leave you?” he asked. 

as baekhyun didn’t respond, he continued.

“i’m married to you because i love you, baekhyun.” he said, hugging baekhyun who was now practically sitting on his lap. “sometimes i feel the same, you know?” baekhyun looked back at him at this confession. “i’m afraid i might lose you too, and sometimes i too feel like my life has no purpose and things are too difficult to handle, but in the end of the day i still have you, and you’re what makes everything better in my life.”

“am i?” baekhyun asked and chanyeol suppressed the urge to laugh because there was no way baekhyun didn’t know this.

“you still have doubts?” he asked, running his nose alongside baekhyun’s cheek, placing a kiss there. “after a long and tiring day of work there’s nothing i want more than being inside your arms, baek. nothing.”

there was a pause but chanyeol could see the tiny smile forming on baekhyun’s lips. he looked back at chanyeol.

“aren’t you hungover?” he asked and chanyeol laughed in response.

“yeah, a little, and you?” chanyeol asked, pointing to the almost empty wine bottle on the small table in front of them. 

“of course not,” baekhyun said, faking. “i have hight tolerance to alcohol.”

“yeah?” chanyeol laughed, which made baekhyun’s smile become wider. “that’s why it only took you a bottle of beer for you to have the courage and finally kiss me, right?” he teased.

baekhyun snorted. 

“at least i had the courage, park.” 

chanyeol could feel his cheeks heating because it was totally true. back in the days when they were just friends, chanyeol was too afraid of making any moves and all of their first times happened because baekhyun was brave enough to start them.

before baekhyun could say anything more, chanyeol put his arms underneath baekhyun’s body, lifting him bride style. the last time he had done this both of them almost fell onto the floor, so this time he was being really careful so it wouldn’t happen again.

“chan─” baekhyun desperately grabbed chanyeol’s neck, afraid they might fall. “what the hell are you up to chanyeol?!”

“nothing,” he said as he walked through their hour, stopping in front of the bathroom. “just going to have a shower with my husband.” he placed baekhyun on the floor, carefully, kissing him on the mouth, not even asking for permission before kissing baekhyun fervently because, fuck, spending a night far from baekhyun was enough for chanyeol to miss him deadly.

“just going to have a shower?” baekhyun whispered between kisses as chanyeol guided them to the shower. “this doesn’t smell like only a shower.”

“ _maybe_ i have other things in mind.” chanyeol said, playfully. “like showing you how much i love you, would you like that?” he smiled, placing a kiss on baekhyun’s temper. 

baekhyun looked back at him and his heart beat fast. he indeed loved chanyeol a lot ─ he’s been in love with the most caring, lovely, handsome and charming human being he has ever met and he couldn’t be any luckier.

“i would like very much,” he kissed chanyeol once more before taking their clothes off in seconds. “and i would adore expressing how much i love you too.” 

he gave chanyeol one of his teasing smiles, which made chanyeol laugh out loud and baekhyun was glad things worked out just fine between them. 

from this day on baekhyun realized that life has some pretty bad moments indeed, but it has some amazing moments too that, even though they aren’t captured in pictures, he’ll always remember them in his memories. and, at the end of the day, those small moments of joy, it doesn’t matter if shared alone or with a loved one ─ those are the ones who make life worth living.


End file.
